


The Crab Nebula

by The_Hybrid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is an adorable nerd, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Im a space nerd, Like, Science, great for doctor who fics, legit this science is correct, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: Thirteen wants to apologise for the Death Eye Turtle Army. Again. Yaz is awake. You know the drill





	The Crab Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK GUYSSSSSS. NOT WRITTEN IN FOREVERRR

The Doctor was running around the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. As far as she was aware, all three of her human companions were in their relative rooms getting some sleep, and she was planning on showing them something beautiful (and hopefully not dangerous) when they woke up as an apology for all of the aliens. Especially the Death Eye Turtle Army. That was definitely a mistake.

What she didn't know was Yaz wasn't asleep. She wasn't even in her room. She was stood, leaning against the wall at the entrance to the console room, watching the most wonderful woman she'd ever met run around the console, muttering to herself (in another language? But the TARDIS translated everything, didn't it?) with the biggest smile she'd ever seen plastered on her face. It was only when Yaz found her thoughts drifting towards the Doctor's lips and hands beautiful hair that Yaz decided that she'd better speak up.

“Hello Doctor. What are you doing?” Yaz finally stepped into the console room properly, just as the Doctor's head shot up and a look of fear flashed across her face. It dissipated into a warm smile as soon as she saw Yaz stood there.

“Yaz! Wonderful Yaz! Why aren't you asleep? You humans need regular rest, you know.”

Yaz smirked, overcome with a fondness her mother would interpret as a crush, “I'm a police woman Doctor, I'm used to not sleeping, and I've gotten used to sleeping little. You didn't answer my question. Where are you taking us?”

“Oh, I'm taking you all to the Crab Nebula. I wanted to apologise for all the chasing and nearly dying and mean aliens. And the Death Eye Turtle Army. Again. Sorry about that.” When Yaz just smiles back at her, the Doctor continues, spurred by the lack of interruption. “Actually, it isn't a nebula. The Crab Nebula is a supernova remnant, which is the cloud of gas and dust particulates left over after a star expands and contracts as a supernova.”

Yaz' face had slipped into another love-filled smirk at the Doctor's ecstatic rambling about the nebula, and she had been so preoccupied with imagining how the Doctor's lips, forming around those words, would feel against her own, she hadn't noticed the Doctor had stopped talking.

“Sorry. I tend to ramble. We don't have to go if you don't want to. It was just an idea.” The Doctor quickly tried to backtrack.

“No, no. It sound amazing Doctor. I'd love to see the nebula.”

“Not nebula, supernova remnant-”

“-left over particulates of dust from a supernova explosion, I was listening Doctor.” Yaz giggled to herself as the worried look on the Doctor's face melted into one of adoration, which Yaz was completely oblivious to.

“Really? Because we're there now if you'd like to see. Just open those doors, and there it is. The Crab supernova remnant.” The Doctor had already moved to next to the door, and looked at Yaz.

Yaz ran forward towards the door, and, smiling at the Doctor, opened the TARDIS door. “Wow. Oh my god. That's amazing. Tell me more about it, Doctor.” Yaz sat down in the doorway with her legs dangling out, and the Doctor moved to sit next to her.

“The Crab Nebula was first observed in 1840 by William Parsons, a wonderful man, who continued to practice science even after nine of his thirteen children died. When he first saw it, he sketched it and the drawing looked like a crab. He was unimpressed when I pointed that out to him, but that's where the name Crab Nebula came from. We're currently in the Taurus constellation and- Why aren't you looking at the nebula Yaz? Have I got something on my face? Is it a custard cream crumb?”

Yaz had stopped looking at the nebula pretty soon after sitting down, and was just staring adoringly at the Doctor, listening to the wonderful anecdotes that always accompanied anything she said. “No Doctor. It's nothing like that. It's just-”

The Doctor's face had moulded into a look of confusion, and Yaz just couldn't take it any more. Using both her hands, Yaz held the Doctor's face still and carefully pressed their lips together.

When she felt the Doctor press shyly back, Yaz broke the kiss and rested her forehead against hers. “Sorry, I've just wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Don't apologise. Please. Could I -” Yaz pressed her lips on the Doctor's once more, and that was how they stayed until morning, caught up in their own little nebula (supernova remnant).

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this science is correct. I love space. But must have correct facts.  
> Plus the Crab Nebula is an actual nebula. Its pwetty. see here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Crab_Nebula.jpg


End file.
